The Corrosive Metal Alchemist
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: the name's Major NAruto Mustang, adopted brother of Roy Mustang. I'm 20 years old and married with more wives on the way... the arrival of the Elric Brothers is bound to start some interesting events!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto walked down the steps and listened to the punching and then the conversation as the other soldiers ran down the steps.

"Nina… I want you to bare with me. This may hurt."

"What are you doing? You're not trying to split them up, are you? You don't know how!"

"hehehe, the Chimara is a perfect Tranmutation, fused to the core. There is now way to separate them now. Careful, you'll do to them what you did to your mother."

"You promised you'd come play with me…" a distorted voice said.

"I know."

The soldiers entered the room. "Assulting army personnel, what the hell is going on here?"

"Spare me sir, he used his own daughter!"

"There is no way to turn her back now that she is a Chimara. I created what you all wanted! A talking Chimara!"

At this point Naruto entered the room and the soldiers moved away from him as he moved next to the Brigadier General.

"No… there is no way to bring her back to normal… for the average alchemist, or even the most experienced alchemists. I however, can bring her back to the way she was." Naruto said.

Tucker looked him dead in the eye, "Why would you want to separate such a perfect being?" he asked.

Naruto sighed, "Because, while you were busy with your research, I was the one who looked after her. Do you know what she used to call me before I left on a long term mission?"

Tucker frowned a bit, "No and I don't see where you going with this." He said.

The various alchemists around the room looked away from Naruto as they knew what was going to happen and what was going to be said.

"She used to call me FATHER. I knew beforehand that you used your wife in that transmutation for the first Chimara."

Tucker scowled "And just HOW did you know that?" he growled.

"That should be rather obvious… if I know that I can bring Nina and Alexander back to way they were… whose to say I didn't kill the first one and simply… separated them and brought them back to the way they were."

Every alchemist gasped in surprise and the Brigadier General's jaw dropped a little. "How could you know the mechanics' behind the Chimera?" the Brigadier General asked.

Naruto sighed, "Just as Tucker studied the art for a good portion of his time as a state alchemist… I studied a great deal as well. But a little known fact amongst the military is that I have a photographic memory and I'm able to analyze, decipher, process, and interpret any and all information given to me. In all actuality Brigadier General, sir… if I had wanted to… I could have taken your position years ago… but I chose to stay at my current rank."

Everybody gasped at that information and the General asked "Why exactly did you stay at your rank if you could have taken my job?"

Naruto smiled, "Because I'm happy with my rank. I am aware that you are retiring soon… please keep in mind what I just told you all as well as my track record… another reason I didn't take your job is because it would cause chaos among the ranks. I don't want that. Chaos is bad… and chaos leads to abandonment and treason." He explained.

The general smirked, "I will keep this information in mind… Major Naruto Mustang."

Edward Elric went wide eyed and Alphonse would have... if he could.

"Wait, Mustang? Are you related to The Lieutenant Coronal?" Ed questioned.

Naruto, who was walking away stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "My name is Naruto Mustang, the adopted little brother of Roy Mustang… I'm known as the 'Corrosive Metal Alchemist'… oh I almost forgot." He said as he turned around and walked up to the transmutated Nina and put one hand on her head and one hand where her heart would be and closed his eyes while everybody watched.

A glow started to emit from her and after a few minutes a large blinding light blinded everybody as they had to cover their eyes.

When the light died down they were wide eyed as they saw a perfectly fine and normal Nina and Alexander.

Naruto looked at his superior "Sir, permission to administer the punishment to Tucker for this type of transmutation."

He nodded "Permission granted."

Naruto looked Tucker dead in the eyes as he brought his hands together and slowly moved them apart as steam started to form between his hands. "Tucker, you may or may not be aware of MY alchemy. So let me shed some light on the subject (Props to anybody who get the movie reference), with this steam or boiling water, I cam melt your entire body to nothing but molecules in the air in a matter of seconds or prolong it to however long I want it to be. For you the next hour and a half will be me slowly melting you from the inside out and you won't be able to scream since the first target is your vocal cords." He told the accused.

Hour and a half later.

Naruto walked out of the mansion with Nina asleep in his arms. He slowly walked down the street to his house where his wives happened to be. Twenty years old he may be but he loves his life and his wives… with another on the way.

He absently noted Edward getting punched by the general as the soldiers walked away. When he arrived at his large house, not quite a mansion but close enough to one, he announced his arrival.

"Kushina, Mikoto, Sara (Tuckers Ex-wife as I couldn't find her name anywhere), I'm home… and I brought somebody with me."

Soon after he said that the girls came down the stairs and Sara rushed at the object in Naruto's arms and brought her into a tight and loving hug.

Sara looked up at Naruto with teary eyes and asked "what happened?"

Naruto's face lost all emotion which the girls' knew as a sign that what happened was very bad.

"Tucker did what he did to you, to her… I brought her and Alexander back…" Naruto said as he walked up to Sara and gave a one armed hug to her while his other arm rubbed Alexander's head lovingly.

"What was Tucker's punishment?" Kushina asked.

Naruto smiled "Death by melting his body from the inside out while prolonging it for an hour and a half." He said which caused his wives to grimace as they knew how bad that is from seeing him do it before… they wouldn't wish that fate on anybody.

"How are the two kids?" Mikoto asked.

"A little shaken up by the whole ordeal and now they know what happens when this sort of thing is revealed to the military." Naruto replied.

Sara smiled at her daughter's sleeping form. "Let's put Nina to bed ad then retire as well." She said to which they all nodded.

The next morning.

Naruto woke to the smell of breakfast. He slowly rose from the nice soft emperor sized bed (the size of three king sized beds), made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. When he arrived he was sent flying into a wall by a flying tackle/hug from his adoptive daughter, Nina.

She cried into his shirt "Please, tell me that you're my new daddy… I never want to go back to him. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" she cried.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back and her head soothingly. "Shhh, it's ok, my dear Nina. Tucker is gone… he is no longer alive. And yes, I am your daddy. It would have happened anyway since your mommy and I are married." Naruto whispered softly into her ear.

Nina looked up and Naruto gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Now, no more crying, I saved you, just like I saved your mother. Now please let me up so that your other two mommy's and I can get to work… ok?" with that said Nina got off of him and they all proceeded to eat breakfast.

After breakfast Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto got dressed into their usual outfits… which IS out of the usual uniform. Naruto is dressed in a dark blue kimono top with golden orange trim on the sleeves and around the edges along with the Obi. The kimono is opened at the chest area, revealing a chainmesh shirt with holes that are larger than the others in seemingly random places. Hanging loosely around his neck is a lighter blue scarf and on his feet are tabi socks and a pair of sandals (think the Shinigami sandals from Bleach). Wrapped around his head is a bandana with a metal plate with a transmutation circle carved into it. the cloth of the bandana is also tilted down to cover his left eye.

Kushina and Mikoto dressed simply in a pair of skin tight spandex-like leather pants along with a form fitting white tank top and black shoes that are plated as to ensure protection.

Before they left the house Naruto remembered something "Oh yes, Sara, Mikoto, Kushina… Winry should be returning later today." He told them as he walked out the front door with Kushina and Mikoto following soon after.

The trio walked up the steps of the state alchemist HQ when suddenly Edward walked out with another if the state Alchemists. He noted that there was a suitcase there, left unattended and footmarks leading to the street where the delivery truck usually parks.

Edward and the other alchemist looked at Naruto as he looked at the soectical and suddenly said "Ah, so that's how it is… well I've just solved the mystery of the murders on the women… too the killed kidnapped the Storm Alchemist… I almost feel sorry for him, almost." Naruto said while keeping the last two bits to himself.

Suddenly Edward looked at the scene of the kidnapping and then ran off in a seemingly randomly random direction. The state alchemist looked at Naruto, confused "Um, Major Mustang, sir, where is he going?"

Naruto started walking in the direction of the only slaughterhouse in central… the home of the killer. "isn't it obvious… he's going after the killer. A refrigerated truck is perfect for delivering food… or hiding bodies." With that said and the alchemist wide eyed before running back into the HQ to reveal the information.

An hour later

Naruto watched from the rafters with Mikoto and Kushina as the Edward started to wake up.

"My hero, awakes… word is you can tranmutate without a circle. So I took your arm just so I'm safe. Oh and let me introduce myself." The killer said as she pulled off her wig revealing herself to be a man. "My name is Berry, and this here is my butcher shop."

Ed was slack jawed "You're a man." It was more of statement than a question.

"Guilty as charged and to reward you we have a special guest." Berry said as he pushed one of the dead cows out of the way which caused the chains to pull a chained Winry along the way.

Ed growled a little "Grr, Let her go!" he warned.

"Since she enjoy's taking things apart, I thought I'd do the same to her. Who know's you might just get to see what makes her tick." All while Berry was saying this Winry was freaking out… or was she.

She glanced to the rafters and made eye contact with Naruto, who nodded his head which caused her to smirked into her gag.

Berry put a hand on her shoulder and suddenly a large visible jolt of electricity shot from her shoulder and traveled up his arm and formed a whip-like form which wrapped around Berry's head and all you could hear was "ZZZZZZZ" and "AHHHHHHH!"

Ed watched on with confusion evident on his face. Winry's gag and chains suddenly melted off of her as large beams of concentrated bolts of energy beams shot out of her body and hit the needed placed.

Winry turned around and suddenly she held out one hand and pointed one finger and an energy beam shot out of her finger and wrapped around Berry restraining him.

She then walked over to the table and picked up Edwards Automail arm and reattached it to his body which caused him to scream in pain due to the nerves being reattached to the arm.

"Winry, how did you?" Ed started

Winry's answer was to rip the yellow sundress off of her body showing that underneath her dress was a State Alchemist Uniform… a rather Sexy Uniform, Naruto noted.

Her uniform consisted of a black shirt with the standard blue state alchemist jacket which stopped above her naval. Her shirt however is what put the sexy into the uniform. Instead of the usual long skirt, she has a miniskirt, and that's putting it lightly since the skirt really doesn't even touch her thighs. It goes past her butt and boom… it ends there.

"Quite obvious now isn't it… I'm a State Alchemist. Haven't you ever wondered where I disappeared to for weeks or months at a time?" she asked.

Ed looked a little sheepish at that "Yeah I did and you COULD have at least told me." He said.

Winry scowled a little "your Right I could have but I don't NEED to tell you every little thing that I do. Anyway, as glad as I am to see that you are ok, you need to learn to pick and choose your battles ed. You're lucky that I was here as well as being lucky that they were in the rafters making sure nothing bad happened." She said as she pointed up to the rafters where Ed noticed Naruto and two girls he had never seen before.

Naruto got off the rafter and dropped onto the ground in a crouch. This movement was followed by the two girls. Naruto walked up behind Winry and gently pulled her against him as he said "So nice to see you again Winry… how long are you staying this time my beautiful Girlfriend with the beauty, grace and wrath of a storm… fitting for your Alchemy… eh Captain Winry Rockbell, the Storm Alchemist." Naruto said as Ed went wide eyed.

"Major Naruto, Sir… would you mind telling me who those two behind you are?" Ed asked.

Naruto nodded "The two behind me are two of my wives. The one with the black hair is Captain Mikoto Mustang, the Volcanic Alchemist. The one with the beautiful red hair is Captain Kushina Mustang, the Crystal Alchemist. And if you haven't already met her then you will soon… my fiancé, 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She's a weapons' specialist… guns mostly. Riza does have an Alchemy that she favors though that does go well with her markswoman skills… Ice Alchemy. She's known as the frozen Gunner Alchemist."

After he finished that statement they all heard the footsteps of people running towards them. A State Alchemist ran around a corner "They're all in here!" he yelled over his shoulder. The man pointed his gun at Berry as he tried to move "Don't move!" he ordered.

Just them Berry shot up and tried to stab Ed with Ed about to stab him in self defense. He would have succeeded to if Al didn't hold his arm back while Winry restrained him again.

When Alphonse released his brothers arm, ed suddenly in a state of panic turned around and tried to stab his brother… but his brother is just a suit of armor with a soul attached so it didn't work.

"It's going to take a lot more that that to kill me brother…" Al admitted.

Ed stayed still for a minute before tears started leaking out of his eyes "A-Al, I…" he started.

"Brother, are you hurt?" he asked Ed.

"I thought he was gonna kill me…" Edward admitted. "I honestly thought I was going to die. I was so scared throughout this whole ordeal. So scared!" he said while on his knees sobbing.

Naruto walked up to Ed and put a hand on his shoulder "you know Ed, you don't have to go through all of this alone with just your brother by your side. I'm sure there are some people who would be willing to help you. The only thing you have to do is find out who those people are… and ask them. Trust me when I say this Edward Elric, finding people who care you for is somewhat easy. Asking them if they will help you when you need it is the hardest part. Even though mostly all you have to fear is being denied the help." He finished as he started to walk back towards the others.

Winry walked up and ruffled Ed's hair, "He's right you know. Think on it for a few day's about asking for help. Also think about what happened today, and if being a State Alchemist is really what you want be." She said then walked over to her boyfriend.

Naruto walked out of the building and say the Elric brothers sitting on the ledge of the loading dock. Naruto sighed as he heard them talking about the Philosophers Stone. Naruto absentmindedly brought his left hand up to his covered eye.

Naruto walked to the ledge and sat down next to Ed. "So, you boy's are looking for the Philosophers Stone, huh?" he asked.

Alphonse is the one who responded. "We were thinking it could help us with our… situation. We can only see the notes and research related to the stone if one of us is a State Alchemist, which Edward isn't anymore."

Naruto's face hardened a little "Trust me boy's, that stone IS real… finding one is going to be a tough job for you. I remember that people made a few of them and when we were at war… they were used to amplify our alchemy abilities. After the war we destroyed the stone as the ones we had gave off some… rather nasty effects. Insanity was one of them. I have a feeling if you both find a stone that you can use it properly and not fall into the curse of madness that comes with the power of the stone. Have a nice night." Naruto said, then stood up and started on his way over to Riza and his older brother.

Naruto stopped in front of his brother, his superior. He saluted him "Sir, any orders on what needs to be done?" he asked.

Roy sighed "Naruto, how many time to I have to tell you to call me Roy. You're my brother for gods sake. *sigh* no I don't have any orders for you… although I do have some interesting information that might like to hear." He said.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "Sir?"

"I heard from the higher ups that they are considering you for the position of either Major General or Lieutenant General. They are deciding on which one you're qualified for and if you should be awarded the honor of the position."

Naruto smiled at the information along with Riza. "Thank you for the information… Brother. Permission to leave." He asked

"Permission granted. You and Riza go home and get some rest. I'm sure that things are going to get a hell of a lot more complicated now." He said.

After that the two blonds turned and walked into the sunset towards their home.

**Yeah I know that the ending of the chapter is a little cheesy but hey… its 10:53pm so give me a break. **

**Ok so question for you all. As you can see from this chapter it is a little over 3,000 words. And that if just from watching from the last five minutes or so of one episode and the last half of the next episode. **

**The question if if you want me to write each chapter being 1 chapter = 1 episode or do you want 3-5 episodes = 1 chapter?**

**Now some of you might be confused as to Winry's age. Well in this story she is older than Edward by about six or seven years making her 18-19 years old… for obvious reasons. **

**Now that this chapter is out of the way please leave some feedback for me. **

**Let me know what I did good on and what needs to be improved as well as what can be added. **

**Lastly if you are planning to yell at me for some stupid reason, could at least tell me what I did wrong and let me know how I can fix it. While I would like to be happy with my works. I do care about you people as the readers.**

**Anyway, this is Avatar18 and I'm out!**


	2. Update

Sorry bout all of this sporadic updates and I have a few things that I would like to say.

First off would you all please stop with the "UPDATE PLEASE!" reviews since I'll update when I find the time to update.

2nd I'm starting college in a few days, community college mind you but college nonetheless. Holyoke community college in MASS.

3rd I have a job at Subway in Holyoke and Lee Mass… mostly in Lee… so if you live up there and feel like stopping by the subway on Main Street and just having a chat with me when it's not busy then be my guest.

To people in Lee… Saturday 11-5 and Sunday 12-9…

4th For those of you in who live in North Hampton MASS… I'll be at the fair tomorrow helping my boss with his cars… demo derby bitches… that and I might be driving one of the cars…

5th the next updates are going to be as follows 1st: Konoha's Nightmare Fox, 2nd: sequel to Experiments Love, 3rd: Naruto Torazuka and then pretty much rinse and repeat.


End file.
